The Angel of Death
by Frozen Bacon
Summary: Leoni Blackdale is known as the angel of death. On one of her adventures, she meets with a certain straw hat wearing pirate and moss headed swordsman. Two years later, in the New World, the groups meet, what happens? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! BUT PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

"Damn." The girl said as she strolled across the battle field. Left right and centre, there were marines and pirates falling to ground, bloodied and bruised, unconscious or dead. She had dodged a bullet that was aimed at her head and turned to face the shooter. "Damn." She muttered as she saw that the shooter was in fact a nervous looking young man who had probably just joined the marines in hopes of becoming a hero to his town and he was obviously unprepared for the war. She shot the shooter with a threatening glare, and it might as well have been a bullet, because the shoot stumbled away in fear.

It had been only minutes before that blackbeard had shocked the world when he had stolen whitebeards power, to be frank, it had shocked her as well. She didn't like the pirate, he was an ass who wanted to control the planet and kill anyone who got in his way. Plus, thanks to him triggering a massive, unexpected earthquake, a marine had gotten blood on her. The girl didn't like being dirty, she especially didn't like it when an idiot's blood was on her. If you were wondering, the girl in question is Leoni Blackdale, more commonly known to the public as the Angel of Death, a pirate with a bounty equivalent to the four pirate emperors. She didn't count as an emperor though, because she had been inactive for ages and the marines had assumed she was dead and as far as anyone knew, she didn't have a crew. She had been separated from her crew when a massive wave had appeared out of nowhere had thrown her off the ship. It would've appeared to be comical if only she hadn't been the one flying – or rather, falling gracefully – to the marine HQ where the largest war in a while was taking place. Her small crew had let out a surprised yelp after their captain as they watched her fly through the sky. Rather than the usual reaction of someone falling to what would usually be their death, Leoni had only been irritated and muttered, "Damn."

The odd thing was that she was not the only one falling out of the sky, there appeared to be a battleship with all of its crew falling next to her. A couple of them caught her eye; there was the world-renown cross dressing weirdo, Iva, there were two shikibukai, Jimbei, the knight of the sea, and Crocodile, the sandman. But the one that drew most of her attention was the boy with a scar under his left eye and a straw hat resting on his head, Strawhat Luffy, the boy with a three hundred million beli bounty. Granted, he looked exactly like he did in the wanted poster, but Leoni wasn't expecting him to look so excited as he hurtled toward the battle. Leoni kept up with current events from time to time and she knew that Portegas D. Ace was being executed that day and whitebeard had made it his goal to save his 'son.' But she had to wonder why one of the young 'over-one-hundred-million rookies' was going on a suicide mission to save Ace. Not that she cared.

The group of falling pirates landed, most of them on their asses, but Strawhat, Iva, the shikibukai, and Leoni had easily landed on their feet. She smiled as everyone of the battlefield stopped for a moment and stared at the newly fallen spectacle. "What the hell?" Many marines muttered. This was the most public place Leoni had ever been because she had made an effort along with her crew to reach the final island without causing too much of a ruckus. But it was too late; she was standing dead centre of the battle field standing next to revolutionaries, prisoners, pirates, and 'traitors.' She couldn't play dead anymore, so what could stop her from having some fun while her crew struggled to find her. So when Strawhat let out a roar for 'what-she-figured-to-be-his-brother' and he knocked out a couple of marines and the battle re-started. She joined in.

Bullets, punched, screams of pain and anger. It was everywhere. It reminded Leoni of the good old days, when she had earned her nickname of 'the angel of death.'

A couple of high ranking devil fruit users where fighting against one another. And a couple of them tried to target her. She wouldn't go all out in the fight, it would draw _way _too much attention and potentially harm her crew, but nothing stopped her from kicking a couple thousand marine's asses.

It was only when she realized that she was on the wrong side, the marine side, when whitebeard had split the island that she stopped fighting. "Damn." The word escaped her throat again, it seemed like that was the only thing she was saying nowadays. A couple of marines noticed she wasn't wearing a uniform and tried to kill her while she was staring at the almighty whitebeard in his last moment alive, but she killed them instantly without even needing to look around. She was a swordswoman, even when she didn't look like she was paying attention, she was paying attention.

Whitebeard died standing and she had let a silent applaud ring through her head as she paid her respects to one of the strongest men on earth. But that was when Marshall D. Teach had to ruin the moment and throw a cloak over the great man. She yearned to see what they were doing to the body and when the cloak was removed and Blackbeard revealed his new power, she had been surprised, a rare occurrence in her life.

That was when Blackbeard had brought upon an uncontrolled earthquake and an idiot marine shot a fellow marine whose blood splattered over her loose white shirt. She was wearing her usual black pants, white shirt with leather army boots and her black hair tied up in a tall pony tail with her single sword tied tightly to her waste. It was her favourite outfit, and for it to be stained with an idiot's blood at a time coinciding to a great man's unacceptable death and an ass gaining the power to end the world. Heads needed to roll.

It had been a while since she had got full force in a fight, but the feeling was sill the same. The overwhelming amount of adrenaline that pumped through her veins, she had the only devil fruit that's _only _purpose was for killing. Sure, the darkness seemed pretty deadly, but it was also used for removing light, which is rather useful when watching a movie. And the magma logia that admiral McDouche was using seemed deadly, but it works wonderfully when toasting marshmallows or 'watering' the magma plants of volcano island.

He devil fruit power was the only one that can only be used to bring death, nothing else. It couldn't toast marshmallows, or make watching a film more enjoyable. All it did was kill, kill, and kill some more. It is what gave her the name of the Angel of Death, it is also the reason why she become a complete sociopath whenever she uses the power of the fruit. Her gray eyes seemed to darken to a deadly black as she called upon the power of the fruit, and the idea of having blood on her uniform seemed very attractive.

She watched as strawhat and jimbei were dropped onto the submarine and saw the cowardly captain buggy throw strawhat's signature straw hat at the shit as it began to submerge itself into the water.

An evil smile formed and she saw Blackbeard's crew ready themselves to completely destroy the marine headquarters. The thoughtful part of her mind told her that even though she didn't like the marines, having giant waves crash about would send horrible after effects to the wonderful people of Shabaody Archipelago. Though those thoughts did register, she pretty much ignored him and allowed the feeling of murderous intent well up in her. Just one death would be nice. She thought, but she knew it wasn't true. Her devil fruit was the rarest of the rare; it was the only devil fruit that could actually control your thoughts and actions. So once she drew upon its power, there was no going back. One hundred people needed to die or else the fruit would claim her life instead.

She strolled up to Blackbeard's crew, originally unnoticed but with a skip, hope, and wave, she gathered everybody's attention.

"THERE'S A GIRL! A GIRL WITH A SWORD AIMED AT BLACKBEARD!" The called of all the people who were watching the incident through the single den den mushi. The marines looked at her too. It had been years she had been seen fully in public, and she had matured since then. But her evil smiled and cold black eyes were still the same. The only marines that remembered her were the ones that were still around during Gol D. Rogers time. So when Garp and Sengoku laid eyes upon her, they let out a gasp. Many marines got ready to take down the group of traitors, including the girl if need be. But Sengoku had seen what the girl could do with his own eyes, it was heartless and it made even the strongest and most legendary people, pirate and marine alike, quiver in fear. When Rogers had seen the young girl who had racked up the legendary bounty, he was wise and made sure not to be his usual, idiotic self. He knew that if he made the girl his enemy, then his crew would be in danger. The Angel of Death brought fear into all who knew her, so he commanded in a desperate voice to her remaining marines, "DON'T SHOOT! DON'T ATTACK! RETREAT!"

The marines were confused but they did as they were told. Pulling back.

Blackbeard didn't know of the Angel of Death and the curses she brought, so he let out his hearty – and slightly irritating – laugh and said, "Brat. Kids shouldn't be on the battlefield, or else you'll die."

Leoni ignored the idiot's words and instead unsheathed her sword. "Idiots should not have power… Because they are stupid." She said. Sadly, when she used the power of the fruit, she was no poet.

Blackbeard's jolly face fell and turned to anger. "You made the wrong person angry, brat. Now you're gunna die!"

He brought down a shadow encrusted fist on the girl but Leoni was quick and dodged, completely unsheathing her sword. "Incorrect. _You _irritated the wrong person, idiot. So now _you _are going to die." She said this in a plain and calm voice, bringing out her sword. Hawkeye Mihawk who could spot a good swordsman when he saw one, knew that the girl was no weakling. As far as he cared, which wasn't very much, Blackbeard had already lost the battle by underestimating the girl.

Leoni got into a fighting stance. Starting from her body, but quickly encasing her and the Blackbeard pirates, a gray orb surrounded them. As the orb completed itself, the Angel of Death called out, "Prepare yourself Marshall D. Teach and crew. You pissed me off, so you're going to pay the price."


	2. Chapter 2

"Prepare yourself Marshall D. Teach and crew. You pissed me off, so you're going to pay the price." Leoni called. Blackbeard got ready to kill her while his crew were paying more attention at the orb. One of the pirates, that Leoni didn't know the name of, tried to break the bubble but failed. They knew what Blackbeard could do and undoubtedly would do and they didn't want to be in the way of his attacks.

"Brat, you should be the one preparing yourself." Blackbeard shouted and he tried to use the late and great Whitebeard's power to cause earthquakes. The marines and others prepared themselves for the impact but when nothing came, Blackbeard huffed angrily. "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted, angry that his powers weren't working.

"Sorry, though I'm not really. But this orb makes killing my prey easiest for me, which means taking away all those troublesome devil fruit powers." Leoni smiled, taking a step forward.

Blackbeard started laughing, "Who cares, and that's why I gathered a strong crew that doesn't rely on powers. Just watch! KILL THE BRAT!" He commanded. His crew gladly obliged and ran in formation in the enclosed space, towards the girl who was awaiting them with a ready sword.

It happened so quickly.

Leoni smiled, she got ready and used the enhanced abilities that the power grated her. She saw every single possible way for her to kill the people in the orb. First came the man who was the ex-head gaoler of Impel Down, imprisoned due to his massacre of prisoners. She smiled and thought,_ the weak ones first, eh? _

The man was about to lash out at her using his blade but she easily parried and slid between the massive gap in his legs. Her sword was sharp and when she raised her arms as she slid between the man's legs, it sliced through him like her was paper. "One down, eight more to go."

The other's ignored their comrade's death and instead three of them teamed up to attack her. It was the Wicked King, the Might Drinker, and the New Moon Hunter. They grouped up around her but it didn't cause Leoni to falter. They were weak. Who ever was fighting against her while she had the bubble would always be weak.

The quick cuts and the once _fearsome_ pirates lay in dismembered pieces on the floor. "Now, it's been a while since I've used this power so I want a challenge. Why won't the original Blackbeard pirates fight me?" Leoni called out invitingly.

"Fate brought you to your death." The man wearing the odd hat and glasses said as he took aim with his rifle and shot. The bullets intrigued Leoni because they were obviously coated in Haki, but it was useless. She dodged the on come of bullet and smiled. "I want to have some fun!"

Nobody knew how she did it but she caught all the bullets that were shot at her and threw them back, at a speed faster than they would've gone if shout out of a gun. The remaining pirates dodged it but didn't notice the girl run along the edges of the orb and slash off the crew's heads. Blood splattered and the entire world who was watching gasped in shock and disgust.

The only ones who were still alive in the orb were the pirate Blackbeard and the Angel of Death, Leoni Blackdale.

Blackbeard's cocky smile faded at his entire crew, made up of the strongest pirates he had ever met, was killed instantly by a single girl. His smile turned into a desperate, worried stare. "P-Please stop! I'll let you join my crew! Me and you, together, could rule this world!" Blackbeard begged. The strong cocky man that the world had feared only moments before was on his knees in fear, begging a girl not even out of her teens to spare his life.

Leoni looked at him with a smug smile. Her white shirt was already coated in blood and she truly looked like Death. She brought up her army boot clad foot and stepped on Blackbeard's head. It was the power of the fruit and the orb. It destroyed all morale and hope of her prey.

"Like I said, Blackbeard, you pissed me off, so you have to pay the price."

She lifted her sword and with a quick swipe, the Blackbeard pirates were no more.

The entire world was silenced by the mysterious young girl wearing a loose once-white but now bloody red shirt and black pants with leather boots. The entire world was shocked and they believed it was over. Almost everyone. The few marines who had known of Leoni's fighting style knew it was far from over. Sengoku and Garp desperately shouted at the lost marines at the lower levels of the island. "RETREAT! ESCAPE!"

But it was too late. Half of the marines on the island, surpassing one hundred by far, were trapped inside the gray orb. It was a massacre, luckily, the den den mushi that was streaming the footage had been crushed and only those who were on the island saw what had happened.

That day was known as the Angel's Return.


	3. Chapter 3

She was bored.

Irritated and bored.

A deadly combination for a person who had was willing to kill thousands if they messed up her shirt.

Leoni Blackdale was bored.

It had been about a week since the day that was named the Angel's Return had occurred and she was floating on a lonely raft she had crafted, waiting for her ship to find her.

You must be aware that floating on a boat, mindlessly, for days on end, eating nothing, was a very boring and extremely irritating task. But she had no other choice. She was confident that her crew would eventually find her. The Grand Line was a big place but luckily, one of her crewmembers had a devil fruit ability that gave him an amazing knack for tracking.

She began to nod off when a giant sea king appeared out of nowhere, rocking her ship violently. She was glad nobody was there to see her grab onto the raft for safety. As far as desperate grabs went, her's was highly dignified, but it was still embarrassing. The sea king was a turquoise colour that allowed it to blend in seamlessly with the water. The only thing that gave it away was its two heads that each had fat red lips.

A normal person's reaction would've been to paddle away as fast as possible, but it was around lunchtime and Leoni spotted a dark looking island in the distance. "That isn't _too _far…" Leoni looked back up at the two headed sea king which was eyeing the girl hungrily, Leoni returned it with a hungry glare of her own. "You better taste delicious." She threatened and unsheathed her sword. It was a fairly large sword for a girl of her size to be using, it actually dragged against the floor ungracefully at points, but she loved it. It was one of her most prized possessions, with its sleek black blade that seemed to shine a deep sea blue in the sun, its hilt was golden and had an aquamarine gem set at its end.

The sea king lunged forward at her, using both its heads.

Bad move.

Leoni smiled and jumped off her raft, pushing it out of harms way while she let out two quick slices. Haki radiated off the blade and immediately sliced the sea kings two heads off. The creature thrashed but quickly quieted down. Leoni made a quick grab for her raft, which she had grown attached to over the week she had spent with it and dropped her boots, sword and bloodied shirt. She was still wearing her bra and black cargo pants. She jumped into the water and held both the _massive, _dead sea king with her right hand and her raft with her left and began to swim towards the island with only a slight struggle. "I'm getting old." The girl muttered to herself as she made her way to the dark island.

"You're too slow." Juraquille Mihawk pointed out as he watched his pupil train. Zoro was lying on the ground with his arms and legs spread out, panting in attempts to catch his breath.

"Get up. There are more baboons." Mihawk said, prodding the green haired boy with his foot. "What? I thought I killed them all!" Zoro panted, tiredly getting up on his feet. He placed his third sword in his mouth and got ready to attack. But when no baboons appeared he dropped his guard. "What baboons?" He shouted, turning to face Mihawk angrily, in return, he got the man's sword hilt in his eye.

"OUCH! What the hell!" Zoro shouted, covering his eye. Mihawk simply laughed at him, "A swordsman should never let their guard down, especially with their teacher."

Zoro just grumbled as he tried to calm his eye down. "It's bleeding, you ass!" He shouted, getting ready to sit down on the floor.

Mihawk clicked his tongue, "That it hardly a way to speak with your master." Zoro ignored him as something in the sea caught his attention. "What the hell is that?" Zoro asked, shielding his eyes with his free hand.

"Pardon?" Mihawk asked. He saw the item in the sea as well and thanks to his amazing vision that earned him his name; he saw that it was the same girl he had seen at Marine HQ who had killed Blackbeard, and she was swimming while carrying a raft in her left hand and what looked a lot like a sea king in her right. "Interesting…" He muttered.

Zoro heard him. "What's interesting? Tell me Hawk Eye, what the hell is that?" Zoro grumbled, angry that Mihawk was holding information from him, as usual.

"It's just a girl who you could say, helped you captain during troublesome times." Mihawk said vaguely as the girl got closer to the shore.

"She knows Luffy! Does she know how he is feeling?" Zoro asked Mihawk, hoping to know how his captain is doing. According to his antics with the sixteen bells, he seemed alright. But Zoro was uncomfortable because he was going to spend two years away from the crew he got so attached to; he might even miss ero-cook.

"I'm not sure if she has ever even talked to strawhat." Mihawk said blandly. The girl was climbing onto land, dragging the sea king behind her with ease.

"What the hell?" Zoro muttered as he watched the tiny figure of the girl, half naked, dragging a monster the size of an island.

"Indeed." Mihawk muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

Leoni pulled up onto the island and dragged the raft and the sea king after her. "There we go! Now for some fire wood!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands and turned to face the entirety of the island. It was a dark place, shadows seemed to line the island and broken buildings were everywhere, she could have sworn that she saw a couple of ghosts fly by. 'What an interesting island!" She said, looking about. Two figures in the distance caught her eye. "And inhabitants… wait a second." She muttered as she got a closer look. "Green hair… odd." She muttered but still waved enthusiastically at the strangers. _They'll either try to kill me, which is a wonderful way to break off the boredom, or they would greet me and give me something to drink. _She though.

Mihawk snickered, he knew how to read lips and when the girl talked about Zoro's odd hair colour, he laughed.

"What's so funny Hawk Eye?" Zoro asked, glaring at his master. The girl in the distance was waving at them and he got his swords, ready to attack.

The smirk on Mihawk's face faded and turned into his signature frown. "I wouldn't bother attacking her."

"Why?" Zoro asked. "The girl looks weak but still…" Zoro screwed up his one working eye to look at the stuff the girl had on her raft, "It looks like she's a swordswoman."

"You should not always be so happy to join in a fight where you do not even know your opponents strength." Mihawk said. Zoro just rolled his eyes.

"MIHAWK-SAAAAN!" The cheery ghost princess Person called, waving at the two while carryng a basket the was supposed to be their picnic lunch.

"Why does she keep trying? I am never going to eat outside." Mihawk muttered under his breath. For the past few days which he had been training Zoro, the ghost princess had been trying to convince them to have a picnic.

"WHAT'S THAT MIHAWK-SAAAN?" Perona asked, still shouting despite being right next to the two swordsmen. She was pointing at the girl running towards them while waving.

"An idiot." Zoro muttered, the word reminded him of his captain.

"A possible lesson." Mihawk said as a lesson plan began to form in his head. He had remembered the girl, she was called the Angel of Death and had racked up a bounty even high than his own when he was a pirate. If she was a swordswoman, he could probably send Zoro to fight her in hopes he would learn something.

"HERE SHE COMES!" Perona shouted, stating the obvious, without her cute toys to keep her company, she had grown to a whole new level of annoying.

Leoni saw the pink haired girl race towards the two men staring at her. She was still wearing her bra and baggy pants but had enough sense to also wear her boots and grab her sword. The recognised the two men, Roronoa Zoro, bounty, one hundred and twenty million, the first mate of the Strawhat pirates.

Next to him was a man that everyone knew (excluding Luffy.) It was the world's _greatest _swordsman as well as Shikibukai, Hawk Eyes Mihawk. He once held a bounty over six hundred thousand beli and had an outfit freakishly similar to one of a pimp.

There was also a girl with pink hair tied up into ponytails but Leoni didn't know her name.

"Hello!" Leoni called, waving at the three. With a single leap, she jumped up to their level. "Do you have any water?" Leoni asked but was rudely interrupted when two baboons dressed with armour and wielding swords barged towards her. "What the hell?" She said, she didn't even bother unsheathing her sword but simply ducked and jabbed both primates in the face.

"Do you have any water?" Leoni asked again, kicking the baboons into a large pile carelessly.

Perona and Zoro stared at the girl dumbfounded. "What?"

Leoni made an action of drinking water and said, "Water. Do you have any? I've been at sea for a week and haven't eaten or drank anything."

Perona and Zoro looked at each other, Perona with a begging puppy dog look while Zoro with confusion. He shrugged. A smiled spread over Perona's face and she exclaimed, "Luckily for you, we are about to have a picnic!"

Mihawk knew that Zoro would stop training for a moment and ask the girl about his captain and since he didn't wish to take part in the picnic, he began to walk to his castle. His movements didn't go unnoticed and Leoni called out, "Mr. Hawk-face or whatever, did you know it is rude for a host to leave his guests during a meal?" She couldn't stop herself; she was bored and irritating a shikibukai might egg on a fight that would undoubtedly be thrilling.

Mihawk tilted his head and said to Leoni, "Yes but as far as I care, you are not my guest."

Leoni smiled and waved away his words with her hand, "No matter, no matter! I've been at sea doing nothing except kill seagulls and sea kings, I would prefer to be in the company of someone strong enough to do the same rather than..." She looked disapprovingly at Perona but Zoro thought she was looking at him. Mihawk rolled his eyes and walked to a nearby wall of a destroyed building, watching the three others interact from a far.

"Excuse me? I can easily take down a sea king!" Zoro shouted, always the quick one to lose his temper, especially when it came down to his skills as a swordsman. He would not allow himself to be insulted by a girl who didn't even know she had an ill-fitting sword.

"Yes, yes. Of course you can. But you hardly be a good swordsman with a temper like that," She said, not even bothering to look at Zoro but instead accepting a glass of water handed to her by one of Perona's ghosts. She finished chugging the drink and faced Zoro. "For swordsmen, fighting is like physical chess, your body may be important but…" Leoni tapped her temple. "You mind is probably even greater."

Zoro had had enough; the girl was insulting his integrity as a swordsman. He leapt up and grabbed his three swords. "You should not be so quick to lecture when you don't even know my strength!"

Leoni laughed, parts of the meat she was eating flew out and she stopped. "Sorry." She mumbled, dusting the crumbs off the blanket which had been laid out by some more of Perona's ghosts. The ghost princess herself was munching on a piece of bread absent-mindedly while watching Zoro and Leoni interact.

"Anyways moss head; I know your strength pretty well. You are strong, among weaklings. But you have yet to step into the world where true swordsmen are. When you, your captain and your crew reach the New World, that is the only time I shall consider fighting you." Leoni said, dusting herself off. A ghost handed her a flask of water as well as a box of matches. "Well then, I must be going. I guess being hungry made me want to fight, but now that I've been filled, I think that I shall leave in peace." Leoni was about to leave but Zoro wouldn't have it. He extended his blade and aimed the sharp side away from Leoni's blade.

"It is dishonourable for a swordsman to attack from behind. So face me, and prove the strength that you had proclaimed so righteously."

Leoni grinned, her back still facing Zoro but she was certain that Mihawk had seen it. She flashed the shikibukai a wink and grabbed her sword, unsheathing it just an inch. "Okay, okay Moss head, but…" Leoni thought for a moment. From what she knew about Mihawk, he was a very solitary person, only sociable with Shanks, so for him to allow Zoro and Perona onto his island, and take one of them as a pupil, the first mate of the Straw hats was indeed special. She quickly unsheathed her sword. "Would you like to know the difference between you and me?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes and remained silent. Leoni smiled, "The difference between you and me is that death does not affect me, at all. Death has grown to become an acquaintance of mine, a common trait for all who have made their mark on the Grand Line, but Death… It is my friend."

Zoro wasn't the brightest crayon in the box so he didn't fully comprehend her words but remained silent in order to give the impression he did. "Zoro, you have a bright future, I hear Mihawk is a surprisingly good teacher despite his totally anti-social attitude." Her smile grew wider as she saw Mihawk's eyebrow twitch from his spot by the wall.

"Do you believe that you can overcome anything? Even the greatest defeat?" Leoni asked, her smile dropping and he face growing dead serious.

Zoro smirked, "Of course."

"Then prepare yourself." Leoni warned and she suddenly jumped up.

Zoro brought his two blades up to form an X in order to block whatever attack Leoni was about to blow.

Leoni laughed at Zoro's weak attempt at blocking her attack. She lowered her sword so it formed a horizontal line and she slid it between Zoro's blades. Using the dull end, she hit him on the head.

If any other swords(wo)man were to do this, Zoro would've quickly pushed the blade away but the girl was too strong. With a single hand holding her sword lightly, she had easily broken through Zoro's defence, and also insulted him by using the dull end.

After Leoni's attack his, she jumped back. "Do you understand? You are still too weak. Do not challenge me; it will only end in your defeat."

Leoni turned around again and paused to see how strong the will of Roronoa Zoro was and was glad to find it was strong. His sword was once again by her neck, forcing her to react.

Leoni turned and began to laugh, "Young people, don't you even learn?"

Zoro ignored her and began to attack.

The battle lasted only two minutes, ending with Zoro's complete defeat.

Perona was so shocked that the biscuit she was chewing on fell from her mouth.

"It was not a fair fight; he was already tired and wounded." Leoni said, kneeling and prodding the unconscious boy with her finger. "Roronoa Zoro, this fight shall be called a tie."

Leoni stood up and called out to Mihawk, who after seeing his pupil's defeat, was beginning to walk back to his castle. "HAWK FACE! WHEN I MEET HIM IN THE NEW WORLD, HE BETTER BE STRONG! OR ELSE!" Leoni shouted.

Mihawk kept his back turned but raised a hand to show that he heard her. Leoni smiled and looked down at Perona, who was already tending to Zoro's wounds. "Tell him that he isn't half bad when he wakes up, and thanks for the food."

Leoni was skipping back to her raft and was saddened to find a large amount of baboons eating the turquoise sea king. The baboons looked up at her and looked as if they were getting ready to attack, a quick glare from her shut them down and forced them to scamper away – taking the rest of the sea king with them.

"There lots of sea kings in the sea, I suppose." Leoni said as a breeze his her. She slipping into her stained t shirt and began to push her raft back to sea. She was feeling a bit nostalgic for her crew and her ship and her comfortable bed and her warm clothes. That was when seagull crap hit her flat on the forehead. "What the hell?" Leoni said, irritated. She got ready to slice the bird out of the sky when she saw that it was no ordinary seagull.

"SULLY!" Leoni cried with joy. Sully was one of the ten people that made up her crew and he had the power to become a seagull, a massive one. Leoni looked at her raft and was glad that she had removed all of her stuff from it because the majority of Sully's poo had hit the raft, only some of it had splashed on her.

Normally, Leoni would've killed a person that pooed on her but Sully was an exception because he was a part of her crew.

The massive gull flew down and just as it was about to land; it took the form of a short young man – around twenty – with white hair and pale skin. He had yellow eyes, paler than Mihawk's, and he was wearing his usual baggy grey t-shirt and black shorts. "CAPTAIN! I'M SO SORRY! I WAS AIMING FOR THE RAFT TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!" Sully apologized madly, pulling out a white handkerchief and offering it to Leoni on his knees.

Leoni laughed and accepted the handkerchief. "It's alright Sully, just take me back to the ship."

**A/N: I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool. 3 Doctor who.**

**Anyways, please review it makes me **_**extremely **_**happy! There are still more chapters to come, I just needed to end this one because I'm going to start showing y'all around Leoni's ship!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO YEARS LATER!**

"HEY, WARRICK, GET UP, I WANT FOOD!" The voice of 'Big Belly' Bowman called out to the ship's cook who was, as usual, asleep.

'Bed Head' Warrick grumbled upwards and walked like a zombie towards the kitchen. "What d'you want Bo?" Warrick mumbled, rubbing his eye.

"MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!" Bowman shouted.

It was currently dawn on the ship 'Black Wings' and the crew of ten were slowly waking up.

"What's with all the hubbub?" Strawberry Redblade asked, stepping out of the woman's quarters and dressed up in her usual fashion; brilliant red clothes with her bright green hair.

"Bo wants breakfast. What do you want?" Warrick said, poking his head out of the kitchen holding a frying pan. His curly mop of raven black hair was a tangled mess, the reason he had earned his nickname.

"Strawberries!" Strawberry exclaimed, jumping up in the air – her favourite food was also her namesake.

Suddenly, a crashing noise emitted from the upper deck of the boat. "HORRIBLE! HORRIBLE! YOU ARE _HORRIBLE_!" The shouts came from the familiar voice of Strawberry's twin sister, Blueberry Darkblade.

"I'm _sorry_!" The panicked cry came from the ships navigator but also swordsman in training, Sully.

The railings of the upper deck suddenly erupted and the pale figure of Sully landed face first on the floor. Blueberry jumped from the upper floor and landed easily on her feet. She gave Sully a hard kick to the ass. "You say you want to be a swordsman, yet you manage not only to try and cut the target using the dull end of your blade, but not only that, you didn't even notice you were using the dull end!" Blueberry's angry voice shouted. Emphasizing her last sentence with repeated stomps to Sully's rump.

Sully was on his knees, begging Blueberry to forgive him, when a lovely voice began to hum a tune in the male quarters.

"Bastard is going to wake up the entire ship with his singing." Blueberry grumbled. The other's wished to mention that the entire crew was probably awake thanks to her shouting, but Blueberry was _not _a morning person.

"Hello my lovely swans~" The voice of Jacob Cello called in a sing-song voice, a voice fitting the ship's musician. He danced his way out of the male's quarters dressed only in a pair of swim trunks. He was moving awfully slowly but a kick to his rump from the young boy behind him got him moving.

"Shut it blondie! I'm trying to do an experiment and your singing is not helping me focus." The ship's acting chemist and doctor said from his twelve year old mouth. He was in fact Cello's younger brother but always denied it. Unlike his brother's dazzling blond hair, he had dark brown – almost black – hair but their eye colours were the same, a calming sea blue. His name is James Elcol.

The door of the women's quarters swung open and the beautiful figure of Rosa Moon stepped out. She was dressed in a tight fitting tank top and a short skirt. She had a bowler hat that secured her bright blue hair. She is the ship's carpenter. "What is going on this lovely morning?"

"Idiocy." The young figure of the ship's surgeon, 'Scarlet' Gloom, said.

"Aw Scar, don't be so mean!" Bowman complained. Warrick had given him his meat and he was in a jolly mood.

"I speak only the truth." Scarlet said, tucking herself into one of the chairs and sitting at the table.

Warrick had heard all of the new arrivals from the kitchen and he called out, "THE USUAL?"

The cries of, "YES!" emitted from the crowd.

Now, eight of the ten crewmates were sitting at the table, waiting to be fed.

"So, Boss is still asleep?" Strawberry said, swinging her legs back and forth on the tall chair.

"What d'you think Straw? Boss can sleep through anything." Blueberry replied to her twin sister. When they sat beside each other, it was insanely obvious they were twins. They both had pointy noses and high cheek bones, the only thing that was different was that one had green hair and the other had blue and while Strawberry is the ship's sharpshooter, Blueberry is a swordswoman.

"Should we wake her up? We're about to go under." Sully said worriedly. The crew was on their way to fishman island and they were about to begin their descent.

"Nah, she wouldn't care." Rosa said, waving the though away.

"On the contrary. I believe she would care quite a bit considering she loves going undersea." James said, he had brought a couple of test tubes with his to the table and was pouring liquid between them.

"But she's a devil fruit user." Scarlet said. She was the latest edition to the crew and therefore didn't know all that much about her captain.

"Who cares? We're all devil fruit users, but as long as we have the bubble, we'll be alright." James replied. He and Scarlet could only converse with each other because they were the two youngest, to everybody else, they were extremely short tempered and grumpy.

"So… Who wants to wake her up?" Blueberry asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

The crew was silent and the calm sea breeze could be heard.

Then Jacob began to hum.

Jacob Cello has the extremely odd knack of falling asleep at random moments, so during the entire conversation, he had actually fallen asleep and was drooling on the table.

The crew stared at him and all shared agreeing glances that meant 'let's-pick-him.'

"Oh Jacob~" Rosa called in her most feminine voice, trying to play on the womanizing part of Jacob's brain.

"Yes my beautiful swan?" Jacob asked, his head quickly shooting up from the table.

"Could you be a dear and wake up our Captain?" Rosa said, she had removed her hat and now brushed some of her blue hair behind her ear.

Jacob looked uncertain at first, knowing full well of how his captain was early in the morning, and Rosa saw his anxiety. "Did you know that the captain only sleeps in her underwear?"

Jacob couldn't have gotten to the captain's room faster. He slipped through the door, his heart shaped eyes displaying his emotions proudly. "Oh Bosssssssss~" He called.

The group watched the door to the captain's room close and they all heard Jacob's call.

"He's screwed." James said, feeling no emotion for his older brother.

"Dead." Scarlet muttered agreeingly.

"Wanna have a bet on when he'll wake up?" Rosa said, revealing her swindler side.

"Oh please, he probably will never wake up." Blueberry said.

"Don't be so mean Blue." Strawberry said, nudging her sister on the shoulder playfully.

"WARRICK! GIVE ME MORE MEAT!" Bowman shouted, ignormant of the situation.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Sully asked quietly.

The conversation stopped as the kitchen door swung open and Warrick appeared, with his still messy hair, and he walked immediately back to his room. The group waited for their food to follow and they did not need to wait long because soon, a nine small penguins appeared, seemingly dressed in tuxedos thanks to the bowtie around their neck, and they each carried a plate of food – though the one carrying Bowman's meal seemed to be carrying a large pile. The penguins deposited the food to each of the crewmates, leaving Jacob's plate in front of his empty seat.

"It's been a while… You think he actually got lucky?" Rosa asked.

She had spoken too soon.

A squeal – yes, a squeal – of pure fear erupted from the Captain's room. Then, there was silence.

The group awaited with baited breath as the footsteps of their captain filled the boat. The door to the captain's room slowly creaked open and in the doorway was, Leoni Blackdale, the captain of the Black Wing pirates.

She was dressed, unlike the lie that Rosa had told Jacob, in a baggy white t-shirt and black cargo pants. Her leather boots were unlaced because she had only woken up moments before but the crew could clearly see what had happened behind her. Jacob Cello was lying on the ground with a pool of blood around his head.

"Idiot brother." James sighed as he pushed himself away from the table. His usual breakfast was only a piece of toast so he had finished it quickly. He didn't like his brother but it didn't change the fact that he was still the ship's doctor and it was his job to heal the idiot.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooood moooooooooooooorning!" Leoni called, stretching her arms up in the air. The sleeve buttons were not done so they extended far beyond her hands. She jumped up in the air and landed deftly on her feet from the second floor to right beside her chair at the table. Her chair, unlike the others, had some form of decoration. It was still wooden but on the back was dozens of small gold plates with symbols etched into them, they were there to remind her of all the foes she had defeated.

Leoni took a seat in her chair and yawned. "So, food?"

A penguin appeared in the doorway of the kitchen carrying a shockingly large pile of pancakes. The penguin dropped it in front of Leoni and even before the penguin had time to return to the kitchen, Leoni finished her breakfast.

A loud and long belch emitted from Leoni mouth. "Ahhhh! That. Was. DELCIOUS!" She exclaimed, leaning back in her chair. The crew knew this was her usual behaviour.

"MY LADIES!" The sing-song voice of Jacob called, he was all better and seemed to be proving it by his twirls. "My cruel-hearted princess. You may have struck me down but it only shows how much further I have made my way into your heart!" Jacob said in an annoyingly romantic voice as he kneeled in front of Leoni on one knee.

He received a kick to the face.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that. He deserves it but still, it wastes my time healing this idiot." James sighed as he kneeled over his brother's unconscious figure. He had eaten the 'erase erase fruit' and it helped his work as a doctor because he could erase wounds.

"I'll take you feelings into consideration the next time the idiot attacks." Leoni said with a smile. This is her crew, her lovely, carefree crew.

"Ah!" Sully exclaimed, looking at the log post. Everyone at the table looked at him curiously. "We _really _need to start diving now of we'll hit the red line when we reach the current!"

The look of panic on Sully's face made everyone smile and laugh. The crew finished up their meals and got to work. They felt the bubble encase their ship and their ship begin to sink.

"Wee!" Leoni said as the sea water began to take away the sky. "TO FISHMAN ISLAND!"

**A/N: Lulz, well that was short wasn't it! This chapter was mainly to introduce Leoni and her crew. Anyways, this is taking place around the time that Luffy and his Crew go to fishman island, so the next chapter, I think they'll meet up with one another in some way or form.**

**REVIEWS ARE **_**ALWAYS **_**APPREACIATED!1!**


	5. Chapter 5

Being underwater with no natural sunlight reaching you and only a very flimsy bubble to protect you from the water's pressure usually is a very unnerving thing. The type of thing that makes many crew tremble with anxiety. The fact that there are also various, horrifying sea kings surrounding your hip, ready to attack at any time, does not help with the nerves. So why is it that the Black Wing pirates – with a crew of only ten people – so carefree as their ship went further and further into the obscure darkness?

Simple.

They are just that strong.

Or really stupid.

It didn't matter.

"We're reaching the current now…" Sully said, peering over the ships edge. Rosa had just started up a challenge in which she would pay one million beli to anyone who is able to wake Warrick up.

"WARRICK!" Bowman attempted to call out into the sleeping cook's ear. Warrick didn't even move.

Sully sighed, it was business as usual. Despite how venerable they all are because every person in the Black Wing pirates are devil fruit users, they are still so carefree. "I guess nobody even cares." Sully sighed, it wasn't because he was sad, he was just a bit lonely because he was hardly as outgoing as his crewmates.

"What's up Sully?" James said, stopping beside the navigator. James was still on better terms with Scarlets, but he was still friends with Sully.

"Nothing much…" Sully replied. He loved the ship and his crew but sometimes – especially during dangerous trips like these, where the navigator is probably the most important – he wanted people to listen to him more.

"Shall I sing a tale of woe for our dearest navigator~" Jacob sang. A microphone had appeared out of no where along with an amp and a violin. Jacob began to play a woeful tune that would've been very touching, if only he didn't have the stupid, sparkly look on his face.

"SHUDDAP!" Blueberry shouted, smacking Jacob with the hilt of her blade. Jacob stopped singing but immediately went into playboy mode, "My sweet swan, I will do _anything _for you!"

"Then stop singing." Blueberry deadpanned and walked back to where she had been training before being disrupted by Jacob's music. Jacob immediately curled up into a depressed ball and a pool of tears surrounded by him.

"Drama queen." James and Scarlet said in unison.

"It's alright Jacob-san." Strawberry said, prodding the depressed musician with her finger.

"Uh guys… hold on tight." Sully said anxiously. The current was very visible and the ship was heading straight towards it.

"What'd you say?" Rosa asked. She was standing on top of Warrick's head, jumping up and down whilst Bowman was punching him repeatedly in the stomach – a strange sight.

"I… I said…" Sully sighed, his crew is filled with really stupid people, including him, and that's why he loved them. "I said… HOLD ON TIGHT!"

Everybody listened immediately and Leoni smiled, from her spot sitting on the mast, glad to find that Sully was slowly but surely getting more outgoing. "WEEE!" She called, jumping down to the main deck along with her crew. She timed it perfectly, so that the moment she landed, they would hit the current, and she felt a familiar pull of the current and she began to laugh.

Then something caught her attention.

There was a small ship with what looked a lot like a lion on its hull. She quickly screwed up her eyes and saw that there were a total of ten people. She recognized all of them, one of which was a pirate that made himself quite popular recently, but the nine others, they interested her. They looked a bit different in the styles they dress and the look in their eyes, but she knew it was them.

The straw hat pirates are back.

"Sully, is there anyway for us to get to that ship over there?" Leoni called to the navigator. When she didn't receive a reply, she turned to look at him. "What's wrong Sully?"

Sully was leaning over the edge of the ship, peering into the darkness, traces of fear in his eyes – he is the weakest fighter on the ship and therefore felt the most threatened.

"Captain, I think we have a problem!" Rosa said in a carefree voice. She had given up on her plight to wake up Warrick, leaving Bowman punching the sleeping cook.

Rosa was beside Sully and soon enough, the other crewmates gathered around. "I have a horribly dreary feeling." Blueberry said, her and the rest of the crew's natural instinct told them that there was something blocking there way in the current.

"The crew of ten, made their way, along the cruel cast waters! The current brought them to a beast, stronger than all monsters!" Jacob was beginning to sing and due to the situation, Blueberry needed to take her stress out, so what better option than to lash out at the thing irritating you.

Jacob was immediately knocked unconscious.

"I'm not going to bother healing him." James said, not bothering to even look at his brother.

"What is that?" Strawberry asked, trying to get a closer look through the darkness, she almost managed to fall off the boat but her sister grabbed her before she fell.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings Straw!" Blueberry said sternly. Her sister was always like this, not paying attention.

"That's what I was trying." Strawberry replied with a pout on her face.

Leoni ignored the arguing siblings and instead used her good vision to look at what was ahead.

Her laughter stunned the crew into silence.

"What's wrong Boss?" Strawberry and Blueberry said in unison, stopping their fight because their Boss was and is their first priority.

"Did the water make you lose it?" Rosa said. She had been one of the first members of the Black Wings pirates and knew full well just how crazy her captain could be when fighting.

"Oh nothing…" Leoni said, waving away the crew's worried glances. "We have nothing to worry about, it's just a kraken."

The crew just stared at her dully for a moment, time seeming as if it had frozen.

The normal reaction would've been to immediately remove the captain from her post considering she must be insane to think that a kraken was nothing to worry about.

That's the normal reaction.

The Black Wing pirates are not normal.

Everyone started laughing.

I told you they aren't normal.

"Seriously! A kraken can give off so much killing intent, how the hell is that possible?" Blueberry said. She was happy that she knew what was hidden in the darkness because even though she is a swordswoman – and therefore should not and refuses to fear anything – she is also a human and therefore fears ignorance.

"The kraken isn't the one giving off the killing intent." Warrick mumbled in his sleep. Bowman had thrown him across the ship and Warrick was now sleeping on the desk's floor.

"Hm?" James said. "Well if you take that into consideration then… Why did you want to go to that ship Captain?"

Leoni smiled and put a finger to her lips. "It's too long to explain, just watch." Her finger left her lips and then pointed into the darkness facing them, a octopus/squid like creature beginning to separate itself from the obscurity.

The crew were more than happy to sit back and relax and in no time, lawn chairs were removed from the floor storage and all the crewmembers were sitting down – excluding Warrick, who was still rolling about the deck uncontrollably due to the unsteady ride through the current.

The crew watched with interest as three of people were ejected from the boat in small bubbles and clapped as swirly eyebrows seemed to run through the ocean, moving as fast as a fishman, they laughed at the stupidity of the straw hat boy as he created a fist that would undoubtabley pop his bubble due to its size, and Leoni raised a curious eyebrow as she watched the moss-haired boy from her past cut three of the kraken's tentacles off with ease.

"I've got to hand it to you Mihawk, you did quite a good job." Leoni muttered under her breath. Sully was the only one who heard it and raised a curious eyebrow but didn't pry.

"So, who are they Boss?" Strawberry asked and they continued their descent into darkness. They had just watched the ship chase after the three crewmates who had fall down faster through the current.

If she could say one thing about her crew, it would be this, they are smart. Sure, some of them play off as stupid and extremely slow -*cough*Bowman*cough* - but they all knew that name of strong pirates and Leoni had a feeling a couple of them knew more about the Strawhats than she did. And so Leoni replied honestly, "They are the Straw hat pirates."

**A/N: SHORT SHORT SHORT SHORT! Lol this chapter was **_**short!**_

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I made you cookies, but I ate them **

**Anyways, please review because it makes me happeh (and I am selfish like that)**


	6. Chapter 6

"The straw hat pirates? Seriously?" Bowman shouted in surprise, jumping up from his lawn chair.

"I thought they disappeared." Scarlet said.

"Ah! You don't know because you weren't a part of our crew two years ago. Remember that commotion that straw hat caused with the bell, without Boss' help we probably wouldn't have noticed either. Straw hat told his crew to meet up two years later where they would re-start their journey to the new world." Strawberry explained and Scarlet nodded.

"So this is why you suddenly decided that we should head for the new world." Blueberry stated.

Leoni nodded vigorously.

"WOAH! JELLYFISH!" Sully suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

"I haven't seen a type like that before… Captain, can I go and get samples?" James asked, raising his head politely.

"No need to raise your hand James." Leoni chuckled, "But go on ahead. You've been to fishman island before right?"

"Yeah, so I can make my way there on my own if the need arises." James said, running to his lab to gather the nessecary equipment.

"He only acts his age when it involves his 'research." Rosa pointed out.

"Yeah." Leoni said, and she raised an eyebrow when she heard a crash come from the lab, "He also become extremely clumsy."

The crew looked at each other worriedly, they all knew full well that James was capable of handling himself but when he was focused on his 'research' he stopped paying attention to other things, like breathing.

"Uh… Scar?" Leoni asked for the ships surgeon.

"Yes captain?" Scarlet said, looking away from the jellyfish which she wanted to cut up really badly.

"You work well with James, right?"

Scarlet nodded.

"Good. Go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid." Leoni commanded. Scarlet nodded and marched towards James, who was making his way out of his lab with a stupid amount of equipment.

"I'll go help them with the bubble." Rosa said and followed Scarlet.

Rosa made a large bubble that Scarlet, James, and a couple of light and _not _pointy bits of equipment could fit in.

"There we go!" Rosa clapped.

"Ah… That jellyfish is a bit… _far _off isn't it?" Strawberry suddenly pointed out as bubble-encased James and Scarlet made their way out of the ship.

"I guess… Why do you say?" James replied, looking at the jelly fish he so eagerly wished to examine.

"Well, it would go much faster if we just… shot you there. Right?" Strawberry asked mischievously.

James and Scarlet's face fell but the rest of the crew members grinned excitedly.

"You're right Straw! That's a brilliant idea!" Leoni exclaimed, clapping the sharpshoot in the back.

"W-Wait! CAPTAIN! We are members of your crew, shouting us out of a canon isn't safe!" James shouted fearfully. Nobody, no matter how strong, should _want _to be shot out of a canon.

"James." Leoni said, her face suddenly turning serious. "It is because I am your captain that I am doing this. It is time to prove your loyalty to me."

The crew was silent and James and Scarlet stared at their captain in awe.

"OF COURSE CAPTAIN! SCARLET AND I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" James shouted with pride clearly visible in his eyes. Scarlet just stared at him with a gloomy expression, wondering how he had been so easily tricked.

Leoni struggled to keep a straight face, no matter how much of a genius James is, he would follow his captain to the ends of the earth and beyond. It made her feel so much respect for her crewmate but it also made it very tempting for her devilish side to play a few mean pranks.

"So go forth James and Scarlet. Have trust in me and your sharpshooter to bring you to the jellyfish in a far quicker time!" Leoni cried out in an overly dramatic fashion. The crewmembers were starting to giggle except for James who was staring at his captain in complete adoration.

"YES CAPTAIN!" James shouted, eyes fiery. Scarlet just rolled her eyes.

With James' acception of the idea, Bowman hefted the bubble and popped it into the canon. Strawberry aimed the canon towards the jellyfish and shouted loudly, "READY! KABOOM!" It is her form of a chant whenever she shot with a canon – she had variation with other weapons.

The bubble flew out of the ship and seemed to fly through the dark waters towards the jelly fish, and consequently, towards the thousand sunny; the ship of the straw hat pirates.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Rosa asked, her words spoke of worry but her tone of voice sang with carelessness.

"Meh. I think we should worry for the strawhats because who knows what James is going to do with that jellyfish." Leoni said, watching as the bubble slowed perfectly before the jellyfish.

The crew took a moment to think of the many cruel ways that James and Scarlet would undoubtedly examine the jellyfish.

"Poor jelly…" Strawberry said, feeling remorse for sending the people who are going to lead to jellyfish's doom.

"Well, I think we should head for fishman island now." Sully said and the crew nodded in agreement.

"The crew lost two and with eight they sail to the island of fish. They search for golden treasures, rubies, diamond, and more. The crew of eight –" Jacob was rudely interrupted from his improvisation by Blueberry, who rendered him unconscious using the pommel of her sword.

"The idiot wasn't going to shut up." Blueberry explained when the crew looked at her oddly. They looked at the still figure of Jacob on the floor and shrugged.

****

"DON'T TOUCH IT CHOPPER! IT'S PROBABLY POISONOUS!" Robin shouted, causing the blue-nosed reindeer to stop right before touching the extended tentacle of the jellyfish.

"OH NO!" Franky called out, he pulled a lever and triggered a small coup de burst, only strong enough to get them out of the reach of the giant fish who had eaten the jellyfish.

"THE JELLY FISH WAS EATEN!" Chopper exclaimed, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head in surprise. Then the fish suddenly flopped over. "THE FISH DIED!"

"So it was poisonous after all…" Robin said.

Suddenly, a bubble in the water near the dead fish caught their attention. "IS IT LUFFY?" Usopp asked, leaning over the rails.

The bubble contained a girl and a boy, neither of them out of their teens, who were sitting next to what looked like dangerously heavy machinery.

"OH NO! THERE'S AN EEL!" Chopper successfully pointed out the obvious, pointing at the angry looking eel heading with an open mouth towards the two teens in the bubble.

"We have to save them!" Nami shouted, the others stared confusedly at her sudden-onset heroism. Nami shook her head and explained, "That machinery may be worth something."

The others nodded understandingly.

Usopp got ready to fire a canon, "It'll be alright if I only shoot once right?"

He was about to light the fuse when the eel suddenly closed its jaws around the bubble.

"WHAT?" The crew shouted, the eel had been at a considerably safe distance from the bubble. The only way it could've gotten to the bubble so quickly is that the bubble had actually moved towards it.

Their shock took an even more surprising turn when the eel suddenly flopped upside-down, dead.

"WHAT?" All the males on the ship shouted, their eyes bulging out of their head.

The bubble containing the girl, boy, and machinery floated out of the eel's mouth unharmed.

Suddenly, the boy and girl were standing up and waving at the straw hats. Chopper immediately started waving back.

"Don't Chopper, they might be dangerous." Nami warned, her care for the machinery gone.

"B-But they might be in trouble…" Chopper said, his wish to save everyone over powering him.

Nami sighed. "Fine. Usopp, steer the boat towards those two!" Nami commanded and Usopp immediately followed.

Out of the corner of Franky's eye, he saw a very suspicious blob of who-know-what with eyes peeking out of a barrel. He inched towards the barrel slowly, the blob inside didn't notice him. The moment Franky got close enough, he sealed off the barrel.

****

"Sheesh! That stupid eel almost killed us!" James complained, pin wheeling his arm. He had simply erased the eel's brain to kill it.

"Oh please. Something that weak could never kill us." Scarlet said, waving away James' words.

"You're probably right. Anyways, do you remember what direction out ship is?" James asked. Suddenly, a familiar looking ship floated into his field of vision. "Eh? Isn't that the straw hat's ship?"

Scarlet turned around curiously. "I think it is… Let's wave!"

"Why?" James said, shooting the idea down with disgust.

"Aww, but we're already lost and since _neither _of us have any talents at navigation, we will probably never make it back to the ship without help." Scarlet explained.

James snorted, "I don't know about you but I am pretty damn good at navigation."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? If you are so good… tell me, which way is north?"

James was startled by the question and didn't know. On land – or at least above the sea – he was indeed a pretty decent navigator. Nothing compared to Sully, but he was decent. Underneath the sea was an entirely different story. At moment, you might not even know which way is up and which is down due to the dark and water pressure.

"So you don't know…" Scarlet started in a mocking voice. James grumbled and began to wave his hand, Scarlet doing the same.

"We better meet up with the captain or else I might do the autopsies myself." James threatened. Usually Scarlet did any form of autopsy – or anything that involved cutting – when it came to James' experiments and work. "Don't worry, don't worry. From what I know about the straw hats, they always cause a ruckus, and if there is a ruckus, Captain is never far behind."

"Quite so." James agreed. "It also appears that our waving is paying off, because here come the straw hats."

The Thousand Sunny was moving towards James and Scarlet, cautious of any surprise attacks from sea kings. James used a machine that he designed specifically for the bubble which blasted out water from a tube and made then move in any direction her wished. He had to be careful though because if he didn't keep good enough control over the instrument, then the bubble would pop and he would be screwed.

The two vessels made their way towards each other and the bubble that contained Scarlet, James and his equipment were absorbed into the larger bubble surrounding the ship.

"Aloha!" Scarlet said as she waved. These people were strangers, she didn't need to put up her gloomy façade.

"AH HYDROTHERMAL MINERAL DEPOSITS!" A voice shouted.

James and Scarlet looked at each other confusedly. It was indeed pretty hot, not as hot as when strawberry used her magma canon but it was still pretty damn hot.

"IF IT ERRUPTS, WE'LL DIE! LET'S GET AWAY FROM HERE!" A square looking man shouted.

"CARNIVEROUS TUBEWORMS!" Another voice screamed, it seemed to be coming from an orange haired girl.

James and Scarlet sat down next to the equipment, watching the inexperienced crew try to navigate their way past the monsters lurking in the dark. They were members of the Black Wing pirates, a crew that – if they wished – could reach the final island. Their captain was just too lazy and didn't in fact want to get the one piece, saying that it was not something that someone from the elder generation should get. The prize belongs to those who only became pirates due to Gol, I can't take it because I'm too old and wise.

Their captain was never modest.

A bright light caught the entire crew's attention. The boat began to float towards it.

"This crew isn't exactly 'bright' is it?" James said, sighing. The entire crew reminded him far too much of his brother.

Scarlet and James watched, unsurprised, as the straw hats screamed with fear when they realized that the light was coming from a monsterous looking fish. They threw meaningless insults at the fish as they desperately tried to get away. Scarlet and James remained seated, unaffected by the chaos.

"Do you think they made it to fishman island yet?" Scarlet asked calmly.

"Nah, even with a good current, they could be there yet." James replied.

Then the straw hats began to shout even louder as a giant threw a punch at the fish. The sheer size of the deep sea beast made the fish look puny. Brookes began to sing which caused James' eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Heey, isn't that old dutchy's ship?" Scarlet asked James, pointing to the ghost ship floating above the straw hats.

"I don't know. I'm nowhere near old enough to have been around Dutchman during his time." James sighed. He was growing tired of the constant screaming aboard the ship. It was loud enough to compare with the Black Wing pirates, the only difference being he didn't have a lab to escape to.

The crew begged the square man 'Franky' to do something called a coup de burst but he immediately replied, "I CAN'T! WE RAN OUT OF FUEL!"

"Do you think we'll need to interfere?" Scarlet asked as she took a sip of tea that came from one of the machines that James had brought along with him – James's likes drinking tea while he works.

"I guess…" James started but was interrupted when a tentacle shaped fist attacked the giant.

"That's surprising." James and Scarlet said simultaneously, not sounding surprised at all.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice commanded.

James and Scarlet squinted their eyes and saw that it was the straw hat boy, the captain of the straw hat pirates.

The crew cheered and shouted, "LUFFY! ZORO! SANJI! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

James and Scarlet watched as a very cramped looking bubble approached the ship. Inside it were three men. One with green hair and a scar over his left eye – he looked extremely bored. Another was a man that had a facial expression freakishly similar to Jacob, he had blond hair that covered his right eye. And in the centre was a happy looking boy with a scar in the middle of his chest and one underneath his left eye, he wore the signature straw hat on his head.

The three men made their way onto the ship and began to tell their tales. James and Scarlet watched from a distance, wondering if the straw hats had forgotten about them.

"Ah! Who are you?" Luffy asked suddenly as he finally noticed the two sitting on board the ship.

"Ah!" Blood began to gush from Sanji's nose as he saw the tight fitting black shirt that Scarlet always wears.

"I'm James Ecol, a doctor and chemist. And this is–" He began to introduce Scarlet but she interrupted him.

"I'm Scarlet Gloom, a surgeon. We belong to the Black Wing pirates." Scarlet said happily.

In most situations, ff a pirate crew found two mysterious people from another pirate crew on their ship, they would kill them immediately.

But since the two pirate crews in question are the Straw hats and the Black Wings… It is not a 'normal' situation.

"Hello!" Luffy waved happily, treating the two like old friends.

"What were you doing floating about in the middle of the water anyways?" Usopp asked. He didn't find the two young children to be much of a threat.

"Ah, I was collecting samples from the jelly fish." James explained.

"Why?" Chopper asked curiously. The boy before him claimed to be a doctor which interested Chopper.

"To see if it has any healing properties or in fact could be useful to my crew in anyway, in the end, it just secretes a poison that looks and tastes a lot like jam." James said, pulling out a glass bottle containing something that look extremely like strawberry jam.

Scarlet snatched the bottle and opened it. Dipping her finger in and sucking on it, a look of happiness spread on her face. "I love jam…" She said in a dazed tone.

"Isn't that supposed to be poisonous?" Everyone except for Zoro and Luffy asked in surprise.

James and Scarlet waved their hands freely. "Don't worry, don't worry. She ate a immortal immortal fruit and, well, she can only die of old age."

"An immortal immortal fruit exists?" the crew asked in the same surprised tone as before.

"There is no need to shout." James said, plugging one of his ears.

"Aww… James is so sensitive."

"Shut up Scar." James grumbled. "Anyways, it's not a natural devil fruit, as far as natural devil fruits go. My crew had found a devil fruit that healed injuries almost instantly, but since we had all eaten fruits already, we just kept it in storage. I fiddled about with it a bit and one day when she found it, she ate it without think and ended up turning her immortal."

Scarlet just nodded happily.

The straw hats stared at them, dumbfounded. Most of them were thinking that they had somehow stumbled upon idiots even dumber than Luffy – these thoughts came to everyone except for the straw hat boy himself.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said, their eyes turning to stars as they looked at James and Scarlet in praise.

James and Scarlet nodded acceptingly.

Suddenly, a girl whom Scarlet and James recognized to be Nami, shouted in panic, "OH NO! THE VOLCANO IS ABOUT TO ERUPT!"

"WHAT?" The rest of the crew shouted. James and Scarlet simply shrugged their shoulders. The machine had a built in bubble maker so as long as he and scarlet stay together and keep consciousness, they could create a bubble.

"This is bad!" Nami said. She turned to Luffy and said, "Tell that Kraken to get us as far away from her as possible!"

"Okay~" Luffy replied, not seeming to care all that much but rather enjoying the excitement.

"Wait there is no need!" Usopp said and pointed to the kraken, "It is already running with all its might!"

"What a lame way of running." Robin said calmly.

"But I want to see it erupt~" Luffy said as he stared at the undersea volcano eagerly.

Suddenly, there was a forceful blast and the straw hats went flying. James and Scarlet were still sitting, their tea remaining in the cups.

"RUN SURUME!" Luffy shouted to the kraken. The kraken put on an unbelievable face and started to run as if it had two legs.

"Nami, which way is fishman island?" 'Black leg' Sanji said. Oddly enough, blood started to drip from his nose.

"Just a little more… INTO THAT TRENCH!" Nami shouted, looking at her log post.

The crew looked down and Usopp cried, "IT'S DARKER THAN DARKNESS! IS FISHMAN ISLAND REALLY DOWN THERE?"

Even the kraken seemed to be shaken by the darkness of thetrench but Luffy shouted out encouragingly, "JUMP IN, SURUME!"

The kraken grudgingly obeyed, and just in time as well because the volcano erupted again and the force sent dozens of boulders smashing down where they were only moment before.

But the boulders didn't stop and started falling towards them.

"Oh no! An avalanche!" Nami said, her face horror stricken.

"I'll go out of the bubble and cut it. Luffy hang on tight." Zoro said, preparing to leave the bubble.

Robin immediately shot the idea down. "Zoro you can't! We're already 8000 meters down. If you leave the bubble, the water pressure will crush you."

"Then what should we do?" Zoro asked, sheathing his blade.

"GREEN STAR! MIDORBOSHI SARGASSO!" Usopp shouted. Suddenly, giant branched sprouted from he seeds that Usopp had shot out of the bubble. The branches were so large and sturdy that they caught the falling boulders. "This'll only stop it for a moment…" Usopp said calmly, but his face suddenly contorted with fear, "SO RUN AWAY WHILE YOU CAN, SURUME!"

The kraken quickly moved away from the branches as they started to creak and the boulders weight finally broke through.

"WOAH! SAFE!" They all shouted.

"GOOD JOB USOPP!" Luffy said, clapping his comrade in the back.

Usopp laughed proudly. A ghost of an agreeing smile appeared on Zoro's face but the happy mood was cut short when a stray bolder hit Surume on the head and the Thousand Sunny shot down through the abyss.

James and Scarlet were still drinking tea.

**A/N: OKAY! Most of the straw hats dialogue actually came from the manga but since they were mainly speech bubbles and I couldn't figure out who it belonged to… I guessed.**

**To answer a couple of questions, yes the Black Wings have already travelled most of the grand line and Leoni herself was around during Gol D. Rogers age. She was still pretty young is you're wondering, but she was still badass.**

**Anyways, this is probably the last time I'm uploading something until next year because I'm going on vacation~ (and therefore will not have a computer to write on since I don't own a laptop.)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPEH NEW YEARS PEOPLE!**


End file.
